


Cutting Back

by AglaisUrticae



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Random & Short, kinda OOC, kinda not universe compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaisUrticae/pseuds/AglaisUrticae
Summary: short fluff storyxxxHe gets hurt - as always - and she has to patch him up - as always.





	Cutting Back

Disclaimer: I aged Shuri up to 24 in this short story, because for some reason when I fell for this ship, I imagined her to be 20+ in the movie? (god knows why I thought she was older haha), but just to be clear, she is of age in this fanfic! Anyways - please enjoy!  
xxxxxx

 

He counts them in his head, sorting them by pain level. One graced his arm, another one went straight through the muscle of his shoulder, and the last one was still stuck somewhere in his abdomen, blood leaking too quickly for his taste. It’s awfully painful - but he laughs when he finally hears her voice in his ear – “Idiot.” – the burning sensation in his throat making him choke. She’s angry at him like always when he gets himself hurt despite knowing how easily she could fix him. He falls unconscious.

xxx

It had been years before she had contacted him, telling him about her relocation to America, excited to meet up with him. He had only agreed reluctantly, thinking that she must be nervous about the new surroundings. He hadn’t even realized how close they became over time until she asked him out for the first time.  
He rejected her at first, surprised by the sudden direction their relationship seemed to take. He's bewildered when she lets him off easy. Two months later he feels embarrassed when he asks her out in return. She only laughs, telling him: “It was about time you came around.”

xxx

Bright light awakens him about one day later. His body feels sore and he groans as he tries to stretch his neck carefully.

“Serves you right.” He smiles when he sees her pouting in the chair to his right. “I told them to give you fewer painkillers.”

He doesn’t blame her since this wasn’t the first time he got himself almost killed. And it probably wouldn’t be the last time when he had such wonderful technology right under his nose that could patch him up in no time.

“It gets harder every time.” The seriousness in her voice startles him. He turns his head with raised eyebrows, noticing her strained expression.

“Every time, it feels like you get closer to death bit by bit. You’ll be out of luck soon enough.” She’s angry but she leans back in her seat to look at him expectantly.

“Was it that bad?” He tries to lighten her mood but when she nods and her eyes water he immediately feels guilty. It reminds him of all the times he didn’t think about her feelings before he got himself into dangerous situations. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize- “

“How much this affects me? Do you expect me to watch calmly as you die?” She asks him as she crosses her arms.

“I’m not dying.” – “Yes, and thanks to whom?”

Although he wants to laugh at her answer, he only feels bad about having worried her this much. After all this time he still never realizes how deeply she cared for him. He was never a family man, nor did he date much before her. He was simply not used to this level of intimacy, not used having to think not only of himself but of her as well.

“Just be more careful, okay?” He nods his head in response before she grasps his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over his palm. “Or I will have Okoye babysit you from now on.” She warns him playfully.

He shudders at her idea: “Please don’t”, but he smiles nevertheless.

“Now sit up so I can take a look.” As he obeys her, she leans against his knee and checks on his wounds. He groans in pain when her hand presses the sensitive area around his abdomen too harshly but as he looks at her expression he shuts it immediately.

He looks at her expectantly when she lets his shirt fall back over his exposed skin. “Looks fine to me – but I’m no doctor.” He snorts as she leans closer, her hands grasping his thighs. “I will have someone look at you while I continue my work, my love.”

He smiles contently as he leans forward to meet her lips halfway. He thinks he doesn’t mind cutting back on his work a bit if it means to feel her softness against him every day.

 

xxxxxx  
How did you like it? It's very short, I know :D  
Btw, English is not my first language, so it would be nice if you could point out any mistakes you find :)  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
